phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured pictures (which began on July 2, 2011), pictures are nominated before voting begins to allow time for higher-quality versions to be uploaded if necessary. List the picture(s) you are nominating here. No more than three pictures may be nominated by a person in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. Use the format below: :: # - uploaded by User:their name - nominated by User:your name Add new pictures to the bottom of the list. Any pictures that are added higher in the list, such as to get the picture added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. More than 10 pictures can be nominated during any month, but the extras will be saved for the next month. You may nominate a picture that you uploaded. Pictures will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first ten used per month. If there are less than ten pictures in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations. Note: if several versions of the picture have been uploaded, use the name of the person who uploaded the most recent version. Nominated pictures (If the "no screenshot" placeholders are displayed, replace it with the one you want to nominate and update the information beside it) # - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum - nominated by Izzy&phinfan101 # - uploaded by Happy2432 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Olithe1st - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by TheGabrielZaum # - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum - nominated by TheGabrielZaum # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name Recent nominations The full list of pictures nominated can be seen in the archives. Used in the voting for January 2013: # - uploaded by Vivianit11 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by TheHeartlessHero - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Mryoungcc35 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by TheHeartlessHero - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Buggum - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Joshua1533 - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Olithe1st - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by TheHeartlessHero - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by Psychopulse - nominated by RRabbit42 # - uploaded by RRabbit42 - nominated by RRabbit42 = a .jpg picture has replaced the original .png, but they still get credit for the upload Used in the voting for December 2012: Used in the voting for November 2012: Used in the voting for October 2012: